


Love will keep us alive

by juneglacier



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bad English, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Porn With Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juneglacier/pseuds/juneglacier
Summary: This is a first half of a porn game. I am keen on the rare ships. I think Logan and Apocalypse are madly cling to Charles. Yes，poor Charles always is the bottom. Sorry about that.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
The bathtub’s water was a little scalding, but Charles didn’t care about that. He lolled in the water and closed his eyes to hear all the sound among the mansion. The birds’ chirps wove with the breeze, a typical suburban summer afternoon. The tantalizing sunshine let the beads on Charles’s skin glistening.  
He thought of the splendid birthday party, he smiled in silence. He could have a fun with his friends. And today he would taste his stepfather’s scotch whisky first time.  
Moira had given a tempting message to him. He like to stay with Moira to gain the peace minds. Every time he lay on her legs and complained about his greedy stepfather. Moira just carded his brown hair by her deft fingers and comforted him.  
He and Moira could be a decent couple，if things hadn’t changed like that. If Charles had noticed more clues, he would find that his stepfather was excessively enthusiastic about his birthday party.  
The knocks on the door stopped his train of thought, Raven had rushed into the bathroom without any hesitation. “Wo, Raven, you shouldn’t enter into the bathroom while a man is bathing. ” “Don’t pretend that. I have saw your naked body from ten years ago. Hurry up, our friends and father’s guests have been present. I can’t wait to see you in that white suits. You’ll attract all the suitors, especially the Earl of …”  
Charles stood up suddenly with sullen expressions, “No, I don’t need any suitor, I will finish my university educations. I won’t waste my time on this trivia.” Raven sighed and gave Charles a bath towel. She understood his brother that he was stronger than he looked like. She pressed a kiss on his forehead, “Ok, take it easy. We’ll wait for you downstairs.” Charles nodded, he scrubbed his body slowly when Raven left him alone.  
When he took the bow tie, he heard the soft steps entered into. “Raven, why are you so impatient? I have finished these...” He smiled and turned around, he almost crashed into the invader’s chest. It’s his stepfather, Kurt Marko. Kurt cuddled him and pressed a heated kiss on his cheek like he was still a little baby.  
Charles retreated embarrassedly. “Dad, what are you doing?” He stuttered. “I come here to take your hands to the whole society. You’re eighteen now, finally.” “If you mean to some marriage contract, I will refuse that. I know you need to deal with some financial problems, but not involving me.” Some sparkles shined in Kurt’s pupils, like dangerous flames was going to blaze. But Kurt smothered these sparkles.  
He cornered Charles into the wall, “No, you’re totally wrong. If I can, I will never marry you to others. You‘re mine, I am proud of your intelligent mind, and your beauty.” Kurt smirked queerly, he reached out to caress Charles’s cheek, then took his hands, “My son, let me be your side, we’ll face that strangers and I will protect you.” Charles had a little hesitation in his mind, something was wrong. But he hadn’t fixed it, especially in those so hustle house. Everywhere were luxuriant suits, amber champagne, elegant perfume.  
Charles felt dizzy when he was surrounding by some gorgeous peers. He caught Hank’s hands in the crowd. Hank hold his shoulder tightly, they exchanged eye contacts in silence. “Hank, I want some drink, I am thirsty. And today I am eighteen already.” Charles licked his lips with his tongue inadvertently. Every time Charles used this magic, Hank always couldn’t resist. Hank went away to fetch drink for Charles.  
Alex gave Charles a bear hug and kissed him. Alex kissed Charles’s mouth purposely, he pressed their lips together and wanted to intrude further. Charles pulled away, “Alex, what’s wrong with you?” Charles scolded. “Come on Charles, you don’t want to give me a different kiss on your birthday party? I am expecting that for a long while.” Alex liked to play this bad joke to him. It seemed that irritating Charles was the most engaging things. Charles ignored Alex’s triumphant expression and went to the terrace. He need a quiet space to enjoy his time.  
“Who are you hiding from?” A smoky sound surprised Charles, “God, could I have some space?” Charles stared into a muscly man in a bespoke black suits. The man was charming, indeed. His tan arms were wrapped by his delicate clothes. “You are supposed to be the star of this party. But you are hiding this corner, like a brat. Your boyfriends are fighting for you. So I think you are a trouble-maker or jail bait.”  
Charles saw Hank was complaining to Alex, he chuckled，“Hello, stranger. You think you are mature, in fact, you are jealous. You envy we are so young and we could try everything. We could make mistake because we don’t care about the consequence. Plus, they are my friends, not boyfriends.”  
The man frowned, he took a cigar in the mouth. “Ok, kid. I admire you for your bravery. No one dare to see that to me. I have stayed in this world for several centuries, you haven’t known the dangers and dirties lurking around you.” Charles beamed, his smile shined his indigo eyes and crooked rosy lips. He lean into the stranger’s personal space, tilted his head.  
“You like my stepfather, he had said the same thing. I …” This act made the stranger take a step back. He seemed a little nervous. Hank and Alex had seized Charles’s arms, interrupted the conversation. “Charles, we are waiting for you, let’s have a drinking game. We have prepared a bottle of whisky.” Charles waggled his eyebrows, he left “See you around.” to the stranger and disappeared.  
The man was given a full eye of lush hips and slim waist. He calmed his mind which has been stirring a little by that pretty boy. “Logan, you’re two hundred years old, stay calm. That little thing is too vulnerable.” He murmured to himself. But he couldn’t stop to think of that young creature’s appealing face, the floppy brown hair, the touching smile.  
Logan was disturbed by some noises, it’s Charles. He was lying on the couch and drinking from a flute glass holding by a beautiful woman. His friends were cheering for him excitedly. Logan glared at the rolling Adam’s apple without move. This posture exposed Charles’s whole neck. It’s hard to suppress some carnal imaginations about his body. Logan was aware of that he was not the only person conceiving this idea-to press the boy on some flat surface and do anything they want.  
“You should find some fun for yourself. This sweetie is not your cup of tea.” Emma Frost whispered sneakily. Logan snorted, “My appetite for who is none of your business.”  
“No, but I have the responsibility to notify you our task tonight.” Emma said indifferently. Logan turn away his sight to their target, Sebastian Shaw.  
That man was watching the boy, his eyes focus on Charles’s face and chest. Shaw had licked and assessed the boy’s body several times by his lascivious eyes.  
“Shaw is ravenous about that kind of dessert, underage, innocent, virgin. Such a pervert.” Emma said. Logan’s eyes roved on Charles, he didn’t know why this boy stirred his mind.  
Charles had finished his drink elatedly, he nodded to Logan and smiled. Logan decided to tell Charles do not smile like that, if he could come through this night safely. Emma urged Logan to find a place to hide and prepared. Logan strode towards the exit and passed Charles intentionally.  
However, he regretted immediately, he shouldn’t do this stupid childish action to draw Charles’s attention. In fact, Charles was surrounding by his young friends, he totally ignored this stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Eventually the grand annoying party had finished.   
Charles was exhausted when his stepfather called him to his study room. He splashed cold water to his face to refresh. He need to face his stepfather, to roll the punches. Whatever, he could take the challenge.   
Although, Kurt was a little bizarre recently. Sometimes his was warmhearted, but sometimes he was gloomy. Maybe he wanted to explain to Charles for that.  
Charles scrubbed his face, knocked the study room’s door. The door opened instantly, like agape black hole staring at Charles.   
Charles exhaled slowly, he saw Kurt was smoking with his friend Shaw. There were two or three stubs lying in the ash box. That mean they had been there for at least one hour. Kurt summoned him to sit nearby.   
Charles sit down, he was surprised by Kurt’s offering tumbler. The amber liquid was not so attractive like before. He sipped elegantly like an adult as possible as he could.   
“Charles, could you do me a favor?”   
Shaw said condescendingly. He watched Charles’s reaction really carefully. Charles slanted his eyebrow, waiting his next sentences.   
“You could save the Xavier family, it is time for you to take the responsibility. Kurt owe me a huge debt. If you can marry with me, the debt will be off. Your whole family will be safe.”  
“If I can’t?” Charles asked.   
“Then you still marry with me, but the whole story will be not perfect. I will make you cry and scream if you want to fight back.”   
Charles put the tumbler on the table, he said tranquilly, “It seems that I have no choice, why you two ask for my advice. You can do some preparation, and I want to go sleeping. ”  
He managed to exit this terrible room. He could escape from this hypocritical home immediately.  
Kurt clenched Charles’s shoulders, “No, we know you’re a smart boy. Don’t play tricks with us. We need to nail this deal right now.”   
Charles was furious about Kurt’s betrayal. “Daddy, why do you do this thing, just for the debt you can sell your son?”   
“No, I am thankful this transaction could pay off the debts. And Mr. Shaw gives me a daring offer. I can possess you forever.” Kurt inhaled Charles’s rosy and crispy scent greedily.   
Charles struggled, “You’re ridiculous, you’re my dad. What do you mean?” Shaw lean into and pecked Charles on his lips. He tilted Charles’s chin, too hard to bruise the soft skin.   
“I totally understand Kurt, a delicious cherry in front of you, but you do not dare to taste. Tonight, your daddy could taste you with me, or after me, inch by inch. I reckon that we feel stimulated when you say the word ‘daddy’on bed.”  
Charles’s goose bump covered his neck. He couldn’t let these two bastards ruin his life and stain his body.   
He shouted inside, “No, please help me. Please.” He felt his strength drained from his body. In the meanwhile, Kurt had lifted Charles in arm and put him on the study table. Kurt caressed Charles’s heated face to comfort him.   
Charles turned away.   
“I assume the drug should be working.” He heard Shaw’s voice. “I like to hear more screams and whines, and I always like to tame the wild kitten.” Charles glared at Shaw who was unbuttoning his shirt.  
At least he could do no reaction to satisfy their desire. But when Shaw started to suck Charles’s nipple, and pinched the other one, Charles gasped. He even hadn’t noticed that Kurt was striping him. His scream was stifled by Kurt’s mouth. Charles’s chest heaved up and down.   
“Take it easy, my sweetie. We have the whole night, aren’t we?” Shaw chuckled, buried his face to Charles’s thighs.   
Kurt had replaced Shaw’s position. He licked and sucked the pink rose buds on the boy’s chest, almost in reverence. “Daddy, stop…”Charles’s dreamy moans made Kurt captivated. Kurt plundered Charles’s puffy lips greedily. “Call me like that again.” He said.   
He dreamed to take Charles since three years ago. It was a torture to face the adorable boy. He waited for his growing-up. Let alone his voyeur about Charles’s bathing.   
But he never dared to touch the creamy skin, to taste the sweat lips, to suck the delicate nipples. Shaw was nibbling the boy’s collarbone, but his hands were too heavy to bruise the delectable body.   
Charles groaned again, like a sucking kitten.  
The door was crashed, along with a huge bumping sound. The filthy hands and mouths disappeared. Charles tried to recognize who had saved his life till Logan’s concerned face appeared above.   
“Hi, stranger.” He managed to smile, even though his body was trembling. “Hi, trouble-maker. Nice to meet you again. And you’re welcome.” Logan stripped his own jacket to cover Charles’s body.   
Logan’s heart was squeezed by the Charles’s suffering. His proud expression was replaced by a shade of shame. His eyes were watery, the welling tears shining with the swelled red lips. Logan told himself not to think of the bruises sprinkled on Charles’s naked body, not to think of the hardened nipples obviously been suckled in turn by these scummy assholes.   
Charles was still a fragile creature, this manhandled action would break him, both body and mind.  
Charles curled up and closed his eyes. He was extremely exhausted. Logan lifted Charles in arms cautiously, avoiding the bruised thighs and ankles.   
“You want to enjoy this little slut alone? I got it. But you know what? I have fed him the strong philter. I prepare this for me. I should take him the whole night. You have no right to stop me. I am his fiancé. Only after five minutes, he will beg me to fuck him. But these are completely family issues.”  
Shaw smirked viciously. He even reached out to caress Charles’s flushing face. Logan kicked to Shaw’s crotch, let Shaw crouch on the ground and screamed. Emma had taken over him, “Mr. Shaw, Mr. Kurt, my boss wants to talk with you. This isn’t family issue. You’d better not let Mr. Lehnsherr wait. He has no patience.” Shaw paled when he heard of that name. Logan wrapped Charles tightly, took him away from that mess.  
Charles glared Logan intensely, he twisted and struggled. Apparently, the philter worked. Charles didn’t know whether he want to escape or to cuddle Logan’s body.   
Logan’s jaw touched Charles’s head slightly, he embraced Charles and made an assurance, “Kid, don’t worry. I won’t take advantage of your weakness. Let me help to find a way to nail it.”  
Logan strode into the bathroom. He laid Charles on the tile floor and turned on the faucet. When the cold water streamed, Logan went out to fetch ice cubes. Finally, Logan opened the jacket wrapping around Charles, put the heated nude Charles into the bathtub.   
“You will soak in the ice lemonade, like an olive.” Logan punned, avoiding to make eye contact with Charles. He didn’t want to embarrass the pretty boy. Logan stood up, he had to leave. He had finished his job，including protect this little thing.  
A wet finger touched his hand, “Thank you. I don’t want be alone, I couldn’t handle this...”, Charles murmured. “You’re not alone. I will wait you outside. You know I can’t stay here. I am afraid I might hurt you because you’re fucking irresistible.”  
Logan smoked outside the door till the sounds of water subsided. Charles had blacked out when Logan cocooned him into his comfort quilt. Logan pressed a passionate chaste kiss on the boy’s cheeks, lingering for a while. He left without any notes.  
Charles fall into a gaping abyss, an abyss of despair. A lot of ghostly hands seized him, worried his fresh. He remembered a broad shoulder could rely on. But he had nowhere to find. “Please help me,” Charles shouted. A warm hand grabbed his hands, followed with an assuring hug.   
Charles woke up suddenly. Hank and Alex was sitting nearby concernedly. Alex squeezed Charles’s hand, Hank cuddled Charles, “Whatever you plan is, we’ll always company with you, protect you and love you.” Charles pull away and snorted, “Oh, shut up. I am not a ragged doll, I can protect myself. Don’t worry about me.” Charles licked his lips with his naught tongue, “I am hungry and thirsty, could you…”Hank and Alex had sprung out to fetch drink and foods.   
Charles let the memory about that reliable gorgeous stranger diffuse and surround him. Obviously, he just was a common person to Logan, he left him without any words. Charles’s heart hurt, including his pride. His weakness and his body totally exposed to Logan. He would look down on him because he tangled with his stepfather and Shaw nastily. Even he was forced, but the lascivious scene in Logan’s mind was not a good start.  
Alex and hank took care of Charles for the whole day. They talked about the impending university life in Oxford excitedly. They left in the evening by Charles’s urge. Kurt and Shaw had been taken by Logan’s partner, the whole mansion was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Charles woke up by Kurt’s bulky body, he pinned Charles’s hands above his head and sealed Charles’s mouth by a deep kiss. Charles bit Kurt immediately. Kurt didn’t retreat, just pressed Charles on the mattress more powerful.   
“Charles, my baby, I am not intentional to hurt you. I care about you. I have to agree with Shaw’s proposal because I owe him. When he kisses you, caresses you, my heart is broken. He violates my privilege.”   
“What’s your privilege?” Charles almost shouted.   
“Well, you belong to me, from body to mental. Shaw has been dealt by Erik Lehnsherr. I am not involved in. I think Mr. Lehnsherr really do me a favor. I hate to share you with other man.”   
Kurt used his own belt to bound Charles’s hands onto the bedpost. His agile action scared Charles. Charles’s mouth was gaged by Kurt’s handkerchief. Kurt straddled him, stripping his pajama enthusiastically. Charles thrashed fiercely, he hardly thought about that Kurt would come back.   
Charles gave up, he lain there, even arched to welcome Kurt’s caress. Kurt almost melt in Charles’s soften moans and complied body, he supposed that Charles had accepted him. The cooperative Charles seemed to want to say something. Kurt took away the makeshift gag, let Charles breathe freely. “Daddy, let me.. please you.” Charles gritted his teeth and made a tough decision.   
There was a sparkle shining in Kurt’s eyes, Charles licked his own puffy lips slowly. Kurt untied the belt to free Charles, and knead the bruise mark on Charles’s wrist. “Charles, it’s my fault. I would be softly if I know you want to be a good boy.”  
Kurt led Charles’s hands wrap his searing erection tightly, Charles followed disgustedly. Kurt cuddled Charles into his arms, let the naked Charles had nowhere to escape. He started to devour the red lips, squeeze the cute buttocks. Charles climbed onto Kurt’s knees, sent his pink nipples to Kurt’s greedy mouth actively. Kurt suckled in turn feverishly, and thrusted into Charles’s hands.   
Kurt never thought Charlese would be so amenably. He only planned to take this beautiful boy resorting to force and coercion. A teary boy gasping under his thrusting always was the best scenario when Kurt’s jerking off. Now Charles’s stifling whines and compliable body made Kurt spurt massively and quickly. Charles rubbed his sticky hands carefully with his own underwear.   
Kurt had leaned in for a deep kiss and pressed Charles on his back. “Sweetie, you’re fantastic. Let’s take a bath. This time I will eat you out.” Kurt drag a thump to caress Charles’s flushing face, peppering kisses on the collarbone. Charles managed to smile, “Daddy, I want to eat ice cream or chocolate lolly ice.” Kurt indulged him as Charles guessed, he squeezed Charles’s nipples again. “You’re still a kid. Ok, let daddy satisfy you.”  
Once Kurt left his bedroom, Charles got up as soon as possible. He wore his clothes quickly, and crammed his necessary things into a backpack, including that dirty underwear. He could use this evidence to charge Kurt’s violation and attempting rape. He sneaked downstairs quietly, avoid disturbing anyone in the mansion.   
When he opened the gate, “Where do you want to go? In the middle night.” A husky sound scared Charles. His heart was racing loudly in the tranquil place. Charles found he had no weapon to fight, he stared at the shadow until the man revealed his looking.   
It’s Logan. “I have no time to explain, I need to find Alex. He could help me.” Logan grabbed Charles’s waist and lifted him in arms, “You’re lucky, hold fast on my neck, do not loosen your hands.”   
Then Charles felt he was uprising gradually, he cringed into Logan’s embrace to get warmth. Logan held this pretty creature tightly, flying silently.   
When Charles opened his eyes, he found he still lain in Logan’s arms. Logan explained immediately, “You’re asleep, I don’t bother to wake you. I know you have a tough night. You do need a deep sleep. And I don’t know your friend’s address. So I have to take you to my den.”   
Charles put a finger on Logan’s lips, “Sh, I know. My question is why you are in the Xavier mansion? Are you watching me?” Charles started to drag his finger cross Logan’s frowning eyebrows. Logan grabbed Charles’s tantalizing finger determinedly, even though his severe expressions were abated and softened. This disturbing kid was challenging his patience without doubts. “I feel your summons. You want help. Therefore, I am here.” Charles buried his head to Logan’s neck, “You care about me. That’s a perfect answer.”   
Logan separated his aroused body from the cute boy forcibly, let Charles pout alone on the squelchy cot. “No, I can’t stand a young beautiful life been stained. I was obeying my boss’s command. We need to move quickly because this place is cramming with criminals and mobs. They won’t let you go if they smell your scents.” Charles gazed into Logan’s eyes, “Who are you? You are not humankind obviously. You can fly.”   
Then suddenly, the shabby door was open from outside. A bulky beard man entered into the narrow space. He was assessing Charles with a roving eye and a sniffing nose. His eyes rest on the puffy red lips, “Logan, a selfish bastard, you want to hide this pretty toy from me, from us. We are brothers, aren’t we. I think you have fucked him for a long time, so could I take over the turn?” The man tried to reach out to knead Charles’s chin, but he found an icy claw block his act.  
Logan wrapped around Charles’s shoulder tightly, “Victor, Don’t touch him. He’s boss’s mission.” Charles was obsessed by the claws, he ignored the intruder’s leers completely. When Logan hugged him and flew into the darkness, Charles touched the knuckle where the claws stretched from, “Do you hurt every time? The knuckles.” Logan’s jaw pressed on Charles’s tousled hair, he sighed.   
This boy didn’t know that he almost intrigued a violent fight. He’s a lucky kid. His world was full of love, money, adventures. “No. Not at all.” They flew in silence. When they landed on Alex’s front door, Logan put down Charles and turned away. Charles seized Logan’s hands, tiptoed to press a thankful kiss onto Logan’s cheek. “Thank you, Logan, see you.” Logan felt himself was trapped by a net named Charles. He didn’t dare to see the baby blue eyes, even though he wanted to kiss the tense eyelashes crazily. His whole life was a mess. He would not bog this innocent boy in his dangers.   
Logan disappeared in the night, “We’d better never know each other. ” His husky voice lingered in the darkness for a while. Charles was absolutely confident about their reuniting because he had known Logan’s weakness. Apparently, Charles was Logan’s deadly weakness.  
Charles spent a leisurely summer holiday with Alex and Hank. Took into account the evidence, Kurt had never harassed him since that chaotic night. Kurt even had agreed with his Oxford offer. Alex and Hank always came to Xavier mansion to hang on with him. They swam in the pool to expose their youth and beauty. Raven was jealous about their intimacy. Hank was her boyfriend, but Hank was keen on talking with her brother about some boring genetic topics. As for Alex, Alex was loyal and selfless to Charles, he knew Charles wouldn’t return to the same emotions.   
Anyway, Charles would be safe in Oxford with Alex and Hank’s guards.  
Before Charles went to Oxford, Kurt hugged Charles tightly and kissed Charles’s forehead for a long while in front of all the servants and other staffs. Kurt said depressingly, “I will miss you, my baby. But don’t worry, I will visit you as soon as possible.” Charles was a little confronted, were that some tricks? He put this thought aside to farewell his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Spending life in the Oxford was a pleasant thing，especially accompanying with Hank and Alex. He didn’t need to afraid that his stepfather sneaked up on his bed. He didn’t worry about Shaw’s disgusting caresses any more. If there was a shade of regret, that was a bit sad when he thought of the wordless handsome man who saved his life and didn’t want any return.   
They were definitely two parallel lines without any cross. To a certain extent that Charles wanted to bury that humiliation deeply, like his stepfather was still in his correct role, like he didn’t been violated by those men. In fact, he didn’t dare to touch any person except Hank and Alex. It’s not surprised that students considered Alex and Hank were Charles’s boyfriend and guard. Alex was glad to stay in this situation. Charles wouldn’t correct that because this situation was safe guard for him. He could read books in library serenely. He could enter into a bar and never care about the leers from other guests. Alex stood by him or wrapped up his shoulder, it’s an obvious signal.  
Today was a stifling rainy day, Alex was too lazy to go to the library. Hank attended into the lab in the morning. Charles had to walk to the library alone. He hated this rainy season, due to the drizzle moistened his white shirt and tousled hair. There was a nip in the air. Charles started to regret about his filmy shirt, he rubbed his arms to get warm.   
“Hi, Charles, wait for a moment.” He almost hit into someone. It’s his genetics teacher Mr. En Sabah Nur. As an active student, Charles had attended his lecture last week. Charles was a little astonished that the teacher remembered his name clearly.   
“I feel you are interested in genetics, your scores are very excellent. Could you do me a favor? My assistant quitted this week. Could you be my teaching assistant if you have spare time?” His teacher stared Charles eagerly. Charles stuttered, “Mr. En Sabah Nur, this is really a great honor, but…”  
“Call me En, you could try before you refuse me. This is a good chance for you. I hear that you are working for the doctoral degree. You need more experiments and practices.” Charles bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly.   
“Ok, Charles, you could start to work tomorrow afternoon in my office. See you!”  
When Charles finished his studying, Alex had waited him outside. Alex cuddled Charles dotingly and kissed his cold cheek. Alex cupped his face to warm him, ignoring other persons’ glances totally. Charles took away his hands and chided shyly, “I am not your child.” But Alex just embraced Charles into his arms. Alex liked to protect Charles from the nameless danger. Charles was a delicious cherry, he had seen the covetous expressions on the men and women’s face. He was keen on the unique intimacy with Charles. So when he knew Charles’s new job, he decided to go with Charles. That En was a bit indecipherable. Alex would not trust his intention was decent.  
The facts proved that Mr. En Sabah Nur was a decent gentleman. Even Alex was touching by the teacher’s astonishing intelligence and abundant knowledges. After three times, Charles began to go to En’s office alone. After three months, Charles was used to work with En. He was grateful about this opportunity completely.  
In the fall, En gave Charles a stack of documents mysteriously. “Charles, our next project is very dangerous. It’s an adventure. If you decide to anticipate, please tell me.” Charles immersed in that stacks for several weeks. When he entered into En’s office, his teacher seemed was waiting for him. “Mr. En, how long have you researched this creature?”   
“Almost ten years. This creature, werewolf, is extremely enticing. They are too mysterious to find. But I have made a great progress. I have locked one werewolf. If you…”En walked towards Charles.   
“I’m in.” Charles answered shortly. Charles had a weaken hope to see someone again. The peaceful warm from that body was biting his heart. Charles hadn’t heed En’s smirks.  
In hellfire club’s basement, Erik and Emma was standing in front of their boss, Apocalypse. The boss liked this title which could perfectly match his might. Apocalypse shook a tumbler, let the amber sticky liquid flow into his mouth automatically. “It’s time for mine rejuvenation. I want a fresh youth. When I enter into his body, he will gain the rebirth.”   
Erik managed to ask respectfully, “What can I do for you, my lord. If you haven’t goal, we could offer the information.”   
Apocalypse chuckled, “No. You’re still thoughtful, Erik. This cute prey is already in my arms. All I need to do is taking him at an oracular night. I prefer to deal with him alone.” Erik swallowed the self-loathing to congratulate Apocalypse.   
“Actually, could you do me a favor? Could you invite Logan to have a dinner with us. I heard of his ability for a while. I want to see him in person.” Erik nodded and confounded. His boss’s behavior was always out of expectation.  
“Another mission is protecting my little prey. Before I enjoy his body, no one can touch him. He is my sacrifice.” Apocalypse took out a photo. A pretty boy with a hearty laugh on his youthful face. His blue filmy shirt was almost transparent under the sunshine. Erik could see the slim waist and the appealing nipples. “He is totally irresistible, isn’t he? If you have talked with him, I think you will betray me for his red lips.”   
Erik was nervous immediately, he reached to that photo and made a promise to Apocalypse. “I will do my best to assure this boy’s safety.” Once Apocalypse had gone, Erik took out of the photo again. The boy’s incredible blues eyes were too impressive to ignore. He looked like a college student without any worries. Thought of the defilement about the bright boy, a gust of strong guilty overwhelmed Erik. He drove his way to find Logan. He need to inform Logan his boss‘s invitation.   
Logan wasn’t in his dingy don. Erik waited in front of the door, and envisioned his encounter with the boy in the campus next week. He could pretend to be a library staff to close him with no attention.   
He heard Logan’s step closed when he was ready to leave. He sent the order simply and turn away. “What will happen if I am no show your boss’s dinner?” Logan blurted. “Well, if I were you, I wouldn’t refuse Apocalypse. He’s everywhere. You can’t escape from his control.” Erik said wryly.   
“I’ll finish my task, you’d better finish yours.”  
Logan lay on his cot inadvertently. Charles had lain in the same position one years ago. Logan even could smell the pleasant scent of rose and mint from that seductive body. That body was cradled in Logan’s arms. Logan yearned towards the sapphire eyes and rosy lips. That kid was too fragile to touch. He completely did not belong to Logan’s circle and class. However, Logan craved Charles more and more as time went by. Logan decided to visit Charles，he couldn’t bear the longing desire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Charles and Alex were reading in the library. It was a little late to go back to their dormitory. Alex urged Charles to leave quickly. Charles pouted and collected his books reluctantly. A gust of wind let Charles shudder. Alex wrapped Charles shoulders up tightly. Logan watched in the darkness, “They are well matched.” He thought he should not appear here. Although, Logan was bogged in the glistening smile deeply. He should leave right now. But suddenly a sting attacked his back, Logan cursed at himself for his own carelessness. When Logan realized that was the anesthetic, he had been immobilized.  
Charles and Alex went back to the dormitory, they found Mr. En was waiting for them in the gate. Mr. En was excited, “Charles, could you have spare time tomorrow night? We have made a magnificent discover regarding our project. I am glad to display for you with no delay. ” En grabbed Charles’s arms to wait his answer in eager. Charles nodded with a little hesitation.   
Alex refused instantly, “I am sorry, Mr. En. I need to attend my final examination. I won’t let Charles go to some place alone.” Charles squeezed Alex’s palm tenderly, “Dear, don’t worry. This is a part of my job. I’ll be back in one piece. ”Alex had to agree with Charles, after all Mr. En was trustworthy so far.   
When En and Charles were driving to En’s house the next night, it was very terrible day. The heavy storm churned the sea, the waves almost climbed onto the seaside road.   
“It seems some typical horror’s opening, storm, monster and big isolated house.”  
En. parked the car in front of a grandiose mansion. Charles was familiar with this kind of mansion which likes his home. He was born in the old money, he was used to stay in a spacious room alone. When they dashed into the house, they were drenched by the soaker totally.   
Charles’s sheer shirt stuck onto his shivered body, baring him to En’s wandering eyes. Charles didn’t advert anything except tonight’s topic. “Where’s the werewolf?” Charles inquired in a hurry. “Charles, at least take a cup of tea and change the clothes. You’re sopping. You will catch a cold. If you don’t mind, you could use my clothes temporarily. Please let me show some hospitalities.”En started to arrange everything, obviously he didn’t bother to wait for Charles’s answer.   
After Charles sipped a little in dry clothes, En led Charles to the dark basement. “This monster is very vigilant. We keep silence as possible. He was sedated now.” The basement was more like a luxury dungeon. Their steps sound disappeared into the carpet, only some breaths are remarkable. Charles’s heart was racing crazily, he felt familiar warm and soft tentacles surround him. He was standing in mist. It’s hazy to see anything.   
But a smoky sound humming close to his ears. “Kid, why are you here? Why are you staying with the bastard? ”It’s Logan. Charles was dumbfounded. The disconcerting emotion almost crashed Charles. He stepped back. En embraced him to support him. But Charles had already walked into Logan’s memory lanes. He saw the cruel experiments upon Logan, he saw the massacres towards Logan’s race. He even grasped a little fragment in the deep. It’s Charles himself, smiling, sleeping, weeping and naked.   
“I’m searching you, Logan. I won’t let you hurt.” Charles made a promise. “No, do not like an idiot. You’re in danger already. Leave these mess behind you, you shouldn’t be involved.” Charles was blocked by Logan’s consciousness, he was standing in a scorching desert instead. A ceremonial parade was processing.   
Charles was completely confounded, he need to talk with Logan again. But En’s sound dragged him from the chaotic mental world. He found he was lying in En’s embrace, the light had been turned on. En caressed Charles’s face to assure, “I’m sorry, Charles. I don’t know that you’re afraid of the darkness.” Charles managed to struggle away from the improper intimacy.   
A growl from a locked cage attracted Charles, “Take off your dirty claws from that kid!” Logan scowled, still mighty and handsome. En chuckled with smugness, “Mr. ..oh, now we know you are a werewolf, an animal. You have no right to command me. Let alone you are locked in the cage. Let alone Charles is my destined mate. We may do everything if I like to do.” En hauled Charles on his feet carefully.   
“Logan, stay calm. Don’t let him exasperate you. En is my teacher. He won’t hurt me. ” Charles sent his mind to Logan.  
“He is not just your teacher. Charles, he is the Apocalypse, the leader of chaos, slaughtering our race.” Logan’s breath was extremely heavy.  
“Mr. Kurt tell me the monster cared about you seemingly. It looks like he doesn’t lie. But your reaction is impressive. I am almost jealous of Logan.”En glared at Charles’s concerned expressions. “However, the monster has no chance to touch you. I’ll take you in front of him at the mating ritual night. Don’t play tricks on me, I am not your stupid stepfather.”En had grasped Charles wrist to steady him, pressing him on the bars of the huge cage.  
“My stepfather? You talk with him?” Charles shuddered, Kurt had been his nightmare for a long while.   
“Yes, my dear. I promise him that you could stay with him tonight to chase some childhood memory. Don’t worry, I will be with you. This family party will be fascinating.”  
Charles fisted, wanted to snap. En pinned Charles’s hands above his head, his enthusiastic mouth had covered Charles’s lips. En’s tongue intruded relentlessly. He caught Charles’s tender tongue and sucked eagerly. Logan’s roars and the cling-clang of chains filled Charles’s ears. Charles was bewildered by En’s difference. But he has no space to retreat. Till Charles was closed to be suffocated, En lease Charles’s lips free. But that was worse than before. En’s erection heated Charles’s thigh unavoidably.  
“No wonder Kurt worshiped you so much. My Charles, you’re so delectable. I admire myself. I watch you working in my lab every day without touching you.” So many times he wanted to caress Charles’s unblemished skin inch by inch. So many times he wanted to penetrate Charles with his mighty cock. Once he thought of a moaning supple Charles whining under his body, he couldn’t help wanking. Although En would keep Charles’s virginity to the mating ceremony night, it was not harmful to have some fun with this sweet cookie. En lifted the thrashing Charles in arms, striding out of the dungeon.   
Logan felt his blood want to burst out his body, his heart racing faster than usual. Logan heard the ancient wolf summoning his soul. He had stayed in human body for almost 100 years. Sanity and peace, he constantly remaindered himself. It’s absolutely threatening to expose his race to human kind.   
“Logan, you could save me, but not now. The cage is unbreakable. Please stay calm. We could fix it. Please trust me, I would not hurt.”   
Charles’s mind nearly disappeared. It floated to strike Logan’s white knuckles, like a stern promise. Logan sighed, he should protect Charles, his Charles from the perverts. He couldn’t stand the innocent beauty defiled by dirties.  
Charles was thrown onto the opulent purple mattress in a spacious room. The chandeliers were too shining. Charles closed his eyes to adapt the bright. He didn’t heed that Kurt had stood in front of the bedpost. En straddled Charles to strip Charles.  
Kurt participated into actively, he pressed Charles’s legs to steady the struggling boy. They revealed a naked soft body quickly and efficiently. En bound Charles’s hands together with his belt in a surprising magic. The belt liked sizzling snake to twist around Charles’s hands.   
Charles’s sapphire eyes stared his stepfather,  
“Dad, please cuddle me. I feel cold.”Kurt was astonished at all. He supposed Charles would despise him from head to toes. Kurt hugged Charles into his chest tightly. Charles’s nipples were seducing rose buds stinging Kurt’s skin. Charles’s scent filled Kurt’s nose. “Kiss me, dad.” Kurt’s mind was crashed by this tender command. He covered Charles’s swelled lips immediately, even though he knew En would be furious. He had no time to think everything except claiming Charles right now. His roaming hands caressed Charles’s face, squeezing Charles’s buttocks. This fantastic body he had long coveted. “Untie me, I could touch you.” Charles reciprocated Kurt’s enthusiastic kiss, he clung to Kurt to give him more accommodations. En stopped Kurt instantly when Kurt wanted to loose Charles’s hands. He grasped drooling Kurt and throw him out of the door. “Fine, family time finished. You have got your reward for your information. From now on, Charles is mine. Your only duty is to present on our mating ritual.”  
En closed the door and climbed onto the bed. Charles retreated to avoid En’s fondling futilely. En pinned Charles effectively with his own muscly body. He nibbled Charles’s earlobe and collarbones. His finger trailed Charles’s outline and stopped on Charles’s delicate nipples. The deft fingers circled and pinched，let Charles glare him resentfully. “Smart move, Charles. You irritate my envy successfully. However, you haven’t been aware of who you are teasing. I am not your stupid stepfather.”En sucked Charles’s nipples in turn frenziedly, in the meanwhile his fingers started to twist inside Charles’s virgin hole.   
Charles bite his bottom lip to suffocate his involuntary groans. He never felt this kind of invasion before, just arched to welcome En’s mouth and hands.   
In a dingy basement, a nude Charles was bound onto a cot by the heavy chains. One En was thrusting into his body relentlessly. The second En was fucking his mouth languidly. The third En and the fourth En was sucking his nipples enthusiastically. Their hands were striking Chalres’s leaking cock. Charles was keen on this touching, his mouth was fulfilled by En’s cock. When those En spurted into his throat and his hole, he begged for more.  
In a bright office, Charles was bent over on the table. His sheer shirt was ragged. His legs were throwing on En’s shoulders. En penetrated Charles deeply and strongly. The second En was kissing Charles. The other En were waiting in turn. They all stroke their own erections impatiently and urged continuously.   
……  
In every scenario, there was a wanton Charles begging for En’s ravishment. It seemed that Charles was insatiable and enjoyable to these endless tortures.   
A stressful squeezing on Chalres’s waist awakened him from his ordeal. “Which kinky is your favorite, darling? Do you like my magic? Or tell me, I can make a imaginary reality for you.”  
“You don’t pretend to a god. You are pervert.” Charles blurted out. “I only want to see Logan again. He is my friend.”  
“Definitely you will see him, on our mating ritual night. He could see how I take your cherry little by little. He could appreciate your screams and moans if you were cooperative. Otherwise, I will kill him without hesitation. Do you understand?” EN clenched Charles’s chin, “Now, open your mouth and please me actively, for Logan’s sake.”  
When En satisfied and shoot a loaded seed on Charles’s chest, Charles was fatigued totally. He hadn’t collect any strength to resist while En put him in bathtub. He lolled back, let En’s greedy mouth lick him everywhere. It seemed like that Charles had accepted his misery destiny willingly.   
En embraced the complied Charles went into sleep joyfully, he started to expect the ritual eagerly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Charles woke up in En’s arms, he felt hurt extremely. It seemed like the virtual sex attacking was not just been envisioned. It had occurred really. Charles even couldn’t lift his legs. His mouth was scorched like he had screamed and moaned for the whole night. En toppled Charles on the back, scrunching the mattress loudly. Charles frowned for the suddenly press.  
“Charles, today you’ll finish the magnificent ceremony with me. You hurt now? This a small punishment for your little trick. Don’t tease with other man in front of me. Next time, I will let the imaginary true. You will be trapped in the endless mating till you beg me for mercy.”En pressed a kiss on Charles’s forehead.  
“Now you could make some common activities before our wedding party. Psylock will help you to prepare. I need to send a message to Alex to comfort him.”  
Charles tried not to shove off En, he just wanted to talk with Logan. He stayed in tranquility as soon as En left. A beautiful woman in a black tight came into with a breakfast tray in her hands. She scrutinized Charles and satisfied, like he was a valued broodmare.   
“Your virgin will be great for my lord’s rejuvenation. But you need to recharge to prepare the three day’s mating ritual. I don’t want to wake you up when my lord is penetrating your body.”  
“What does that mean?” Charles flinched and shivered.  
“My lord is very fragile in mating ritual. It’s a vulnerable moment for him. We need to ensure the whole procedure is under protect.”  
That so called mating ritual was a public violation. Charles bite his bottom lip to thought.   
After a couple of hours, a stern man came into with a sheer blue tunic. That ridiculous robe must be his uniform tonight. That clothes couldn’t hide any part of his body. The only purpose was driving the audience’s desire to strip it, tear it.  
Charles stopped the man.  
“Wait for a minute. Could you do me a favor? What’s your name?”  
“I am Erik. I am Logan’s friend, probably.” The man whispered.  
“Okay, Erik, I would like to change in to this clothes, and show it to En. Could you lead the way for me?” He grasped Erik’s hand expectedly, “If you could lead me to the dungeon… ”Erik nodded in silence.  
When Charles crouched in front of the Logan’s cage, he hardly pretended to be a strong adult any more. He shook Logan in a hurry. Obviously, Logan was sedated again.  
Charles concentrated to enter into Logan’s mind. He found a big wolf howled in the wild wood. He reached out to caress the wolf.  
“Logan, listen to me carefully. Tonight Apocalypse is vulnerable because the mating,” Charles trailed off. He was shame to mention that. “We could escape together if we take some smart move.”  
“How?”  
“Once your chain gets unlocked, you use your wolf mode to defense. I could convince Erik to help us. We must try. Apocalypse will research you, torture you and kill you. I can’t leave you alone here.”  
“Apocalypse will force you…” The wolf was anxious.  
“Concentrate, Logan. I am safe so far.”

Charles went back to the room speechlessly with Erik. “Erik, please help Logan and me, you just pretend to not vigilant as others. I supposed the anyone who breach against Apocalypse will be killed. We have decided to pay any price for our freedom.”  
“Just one kiss.” Erik blurted out. Charles surprised by this need totally. He even forgot to react politely. Erik had clapped his shoulders tightly. Erik’s fervent kiss had covered Charles’s red lips. Erik deepened this kiss earnestly.  
“I could do everything for you. I owe you.” Erik left the confused Charles alone.

Charles was escorted by Apocalypse’s guards to a spacious desolate temple, a sacrifice altar locating in the center. The altar was veiled by transparent blue chiffon which was akin to Charles’s flimsy tunic. The grandeur would witness this debauched ritual in silence. Once Charles was pushed into the makeshift bed curtains, En had grasped Charles’s slim waist and put him on his knee. En roamed his hands under the sheer materials, lingering on the Charles’s hips intentionally.   
En sighed approvingly, “My Charles, you are too enticing to resist. I believe that our audience or guests are waiting for the engaging ceremony eagerly. Even they want to replace my position to fuck you. That’s interesting.”  
Charles flinched, he heard the clangs of chains. Without any doubts, En would not ignore this good chance to humiliate Logan. Charles was dwelling when En pecked on his pretty face, naked neck.  
“You could let Logan hold me… for your convenience.” Charles tossed a obscene proposal in front of En, he knew this was an only possibility to untie Logan’s chains.   
“Well, you’re so impressive. I supposed you’re a brat. I admire your vivacity. I have a better idea, basing on your offer.”En tilted Charles’s chin to kiss his mouth frenziedly. En’s erection was obvious.  
“My lord,” Erik’s sound interrupted the dangerous invasion. “It’s time to start.”En used his magic to rise the curtain, revealing all the spectators. Kurt walked to Charles, he put Charles’s hands onto En’s. Then Kurt started to recite some traditional blessing words to this weird couple. After these hypocrisies finished, the audiences all gave a round of applause, excepting Logan.  
“Open the monster’s chains.”En demanded.  
“Use your fingers and tongues, spread him open. Monster, take into account your adoration to Charles, you will save more time for me. I hate to tore apart him at the first time.”  
En shrugged off his own clothing, revealing a giant bulky body with huge prick. His skin became dark blue, and his face was no longer that common professor. En was more like the ancient God presenting endless punishment toward human kind. He pulled off Charles’s tunic and discard onto the ground. En hoisted Charles and put him on the altar. En started to caress Charles’s skin reverently, like Charles was a scare gift. Charles frowned and flinched when En’s mouth plundered his tender lips. En’s tongue was intruding actively, swirling inside to catch Charles’s tongue, sucking and sucking.  
But Charles still shivered when Logan’s callous hands clapped his thighs. Charles was glad to welcome Logan’s touch, he arched his body under En’s caresses. Charles’s groans were off and on along with Logan’s finger in and out. Then was Logan’s deft tongue. If not in this situation, Charles would come for pleasure. En’s greedy mouth was attacking Charles’s pink nipples. He bit the tit hard and sucked fiercely. Then En knead the abused nipples delightfully, licking it, made Charles screamed and writhed.  
In the meanwhile, Charles’s hole had been ready for the mating with Logan’s thoughtful help. En satisfied with Logan’s cooperation and Charles’s compliance. He patted Logan’s shoulders to encourage him, “You could clean up him and feed him in the intermission. This boy would not sustain three day’s mating cycle. ”  
Logan lowered his head to hide the fury. En climbed onto the altar and pushed his cock into Charles’s body. The mighty intrusion almost snapped Charles into halves. Charles’s scream was suffocated by En’s deep kiss, just feeble whines and moans being sending to everyone’s ears. They all lowered heads, not dare to dart one glimpse to the sheer curtain. The entangled bodies and carnal voice honed everyone’s lust and willpower.  
It’s long time to stand this endless violation. Charles need to stay in clear mind because Logan was waiting for his order. He amplified his sense to find which point was En’s weakness climax. Even though it was more easy to black out to avoid experiencing the blunt pain from En’s abundant ramming.   
Charles bit his bottom lip to bear the attacks. En frowned, he knew Charles didn’t succumb to his power. He was glad to see a willingly Charles to welcome his come. En flipped Charles on stomach, hauled Charles on his hands and knees. This angle was so penetrating. En watched his own cock pull out and buried into Charles’s body, he fastened this rhythm feverishly. He grasped the boy’s hips hard to steady him, not heeding he bruised the boy’s flesh. The boy’s tight hole sucked En’s cock, made En come loads. En clasped Charles to shoot the seeds to brim.   
Charles was trapped in a huge cage. En’s cock was impaling him like a piston. Charles’s scream was overwhelmed by audience’s cheering. Someone else pinned Charles’s hands and legs. Someone suckled his nipples eagerly. En plundered his lips to choke him. Someone out of the cage was urging, “I can’t stand, I want to shoot into his throat.”“I want to take him once more.” Everyone’s face was similar to En, but not En.  
“Charles, Charles, wake up.” Logan’s howl dragged him from the bogged nightmare.   
“Right now, Logan. He is using his mutant skill. He is distracted.”Charles managed to send a faint order.

En smiled for the little mental trap to Charles, he was delighted to take Charles’s body and mind. In the same instant, En’s chest was pierced by Logan’s claws. En stared the werewolf Logan astonishingly. Logan’s second attack smashed En’s heart. En had no time to demand his guard to defense. Logan hold the unconscious Charles against his chest, disappearing into the dark.  
Erik stopped all the guards, “Saving our master is the crucial thing. Let them go. We could find another sacrifice for the master.” That was a reasonable accuse indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
Charles opened his eyes and smiled joyfully. He was cuddled by Logan’s arms cautiously. He faced Logan, reached to caress Logan’s frowning brows. It seemed Logan was in a shallow sleep. Logan’s hands had clenched Charles’s roving fingers. He pressed Charles against his warm chest eagerly, as if he was afraid of losing Charles again. Their naked skin became hot immediately. Logan’s erection spurred Charles. Charles straddled Logan and fondled Logan’s chest tantalizingly. Logan wrestled Charles on his back, made Charles chuckle. Logan pinned Charles’s naughty hands above the head, using his deft tongue to tease Charles.  
When their lips collided, Logan felt his smoldering lust erupted by Charles’s puffy lips. The softness ignited Logan’s desire of taking Charles. This desire lurked in his mind since he encountered Charles at his eighteen birthday party. He cherished Charles’s wellbeing, wouldn’t involve the innocent boy into his chaotic life. Now the boy was ripe, like a seducing drooling peach. Let alone he had watched how frenziedly En violated Charles, how appealing Charles’s moans were.   
Logan kissed Charles passionately, like he waited for this kiss the whole contrary. He devoured Charles’s tender lips and stroke Charles’s cock. Logan’s heated tongue moved onto Charles’s swelled nipples due to En’s rough treating. Logan gulped nipples in turn, sucking and licking, he imagined he was a hungry baby. Charles arched for more, he sent his nipples to Logan’s mouth, rocking against Logan’s thoughtful hands.  
Logan stroke faster and faster when he kept on sucking Charles’s nipples. Charles was panting and whining, he had abandoned himself to the desire. He released in Logan’s hand, sticky and loads.  
Logan plunged into Charles’s body smoothly and deeply. The boy’s resilient hole wrapped his cock tightly. Logan threw the boy’s legs on his shoulder to get more accessible angle. Then he drove his hip in crazy rhythm, every drive punched an enticing groan from the boy’s delicious mouth. Logan was ravenous for Charles, he could ram into that body for whole day if not take into account that Charles wat a human boy. Logan splatter inside Charles with a growl finally, the loads of seeds dripping along Charles’s thigh. Logan collapsed on feeble Charles, brushed the matted curls from Charles’s face. His lover almost fainted, “Next time we could make love when you’re a werewolf.”   
“Maybe you should consider how to survive tonight. We haven’t finished indeed.” Logan flapped Charles on stomach, penetrated Charles with his rejuvenated cock.  
Charles hadn’t remembered how many times Logan spurted inside his hole, his mouth. Every surfaces in the cabin had been used by them. When Logan sent Charles to the Oxford, Charles couldn’t get down from the cab. Logan cradled him against his chest, like he was a bride in the groom’s arms.   
Alex glared at Logan while Logan put Charles down to the bed in the dormitory. Charles’s exposing creamy skin revealed the hickey, the bruises. The swelling lips obviously was kissed by someone deeply. The oversize stained clothes were not Charles’s own. Everything was definite that his Charles was ravaged by this savage.   
Alex cuddled Charles into his arms, pressed kiss on his forehead. Charles groaned slightly, as if he hurt by Alex’s touch. Alex pulled the hem of clothes, a lot of bruises were displaying.   
Charles stopped the angry Alex, “Alex, he saves my life. He is my..”  
“I’m Charles’s guardian. I protect him from any danger.” Logan said.  
“How dare you! You couldn’t fuck with him till he hurts after you make a hypocritical pledge.” Alex chided.  
“I am not deliberate. I will heed next time.” Logan caressed Charles’s flushed face. He pressed a kiss on the boy’s cheek, left without any word. Alex gaped. Charles giggled. He liked Alex’s hug, safe and warm. To a certain extent, Alex was safer than Logan. He burrowed into Alex to get more warmth.   
But Alex was distracted, he tilted Charles’s chin and sealed the pouty mouth greedy. Charles was so disconcerted that he tried to push away. Alex separated Charles’s wrists and pinned above his head. Alex’s expression was stern and cruel. He just plundered Charles tender lips enthusiastically. After the whole night’s marathon sex with the insatiable Logan, Charles was too exhausted to struggle.   
Eventually, Alex moved toward Charles’s chest and nipples. He nibbled and sucked the swelled nipples, made Charles whined and groaned. Alex chuckled, “You’re should accommodate me, like you treat that savage.” Alex pushed directly into Charles’s wet and loose hole, starting to thrust relentlessly.   
“It feels so good. You’re precious. After so many fucks, you’re still tight. You love my cock inside you, you love my seed brim you, don’t you?” Alex leaned in for a rough kiss and quickened the pace.  
Charles almost didn’t believe that was Alex. Because Alex was constantly polite and caring, he wouldn’t hurt Charles. “Who are you?” He panted.  
“Well, my prince, you forget we have mated once at last night ritual. I am a god, no one can kill me. I just abandon En’s body. My consciousness could control every person who I picked to ravage you, like this.” Alex bent Charles in half and spread Charles’s legs wider to deepen the plunges. Every punch dragged enticing moans from the delectable body.  
“We haven’t finished our mating ceremony, sweetie. If you don’t like Alex’s face, I could change. How about Logan? Or kurt?” Apocalypse clutched Charles’s chin, the menace sent a shiver to Charles’s spine.  
“I care about Alex.”Charles abided the mighty cock’s insert.  
“So show me your caring. If his body was valueless, I have no necessary to preserve his life. Kiss me back, my love.” Apocalypse was close to spurt, he steadied the boy’s hips for the final thrusting. When the boy’s lips touched his ravenous mouth, he spilt his release to the boy’s wall profusely with a satisfied growl. Apocalypse flopped down upon Charles, their lips still stuck together, like his life depend on the boy’s lips.  
“I will bestow you a special mutant, you would deliver my offspring.” Apocalypse laid his head on Charles’s belly, as if there had been a baby inside. Charles felt himself filthy and stained through the relentless mating and fondles. Apocalypse lifted him into the bathroom to clean up him. He even helped Charles wear clothes politely.  
“Let’s have a dinner outside. You could consider this as my apology. Sorry for my bluntness. I should woo you at first.”Apocalypse reached to caress Charles’s face, “Your beauty is the original sin, I can’t abide you escape from me. And I also love your vivacious mind. We will be a great couple if you consent.”  
Charles pulled away indignantly, “You don’t pretend to be civilized. You intrude my best friend’s mind to control him. You force me again and again. You’re a criminal completely.”  
“Someday you’ll beg me for my pardon. Now you need to recharge for the next activities. It’s my pleasure to performance some fantastic magic. You’d better close your eyes.” Apocalypse cradled the struggling Charles in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Charles closed his moist blue eyes reluctantly. He was too frazzled to keep a clear head regarding Logan’s crazy claims and Apocalypse’s relentless mating. That body was Alex’s. Charles would like he was Alex own. Alex kept Charles company for so many terrific times. Even now his muscular was sore, his legs were numb, he couldn’t hate Alex. He tried to lift his arms to grasp Alex’s neck. Alex clenched Charles’s hands straight away, “To be a good boy is your best choice.”

Charles heard the whisper of winds, Alex embrace him tightly. They were in the middle of sky. The height made he shuddered involuntarily. Alex was extraordinarily meek. When they finally arrived on a luxury penthouse’s terrace, Charles was sleeping like a baby. His brows were frowning, but his breaths were regular. Alex stopped the busy servants in the house, not to bother Charles’s sleep. Alex snuggled his head onto Charles’s shoulder to smell and feel. Charles’s scent made him excited and peaceful. He wanted to enter into his body to knock him out, in the meanwhile, he couldn’t resist the luring tranquility. Along with these confounded thoughts, Alex was asleep finally. The last thought was that he wouldn’t let other men touch his Charles. If Charles could fell in love with him, please him initiatively.

Next morning Charles woke up by the hustling and bustling street’s uproar. Someone were bargaining about the fresh kale. The sizzling of bacon reminded that he was so hungry. Charles opened the glass door to breathe the crisp air. A strong body pressed his back, Alex’s arms encircled his waist.  
“Do you like Siena’s morning?”  
“What? You’re insane. I will miss my class.” Charles turned around.

“Easy, my darling. This year is your gap year. I have told Hank that you and me will travel around Italy. Please take your breakfast. Then, we could visit the Cathedral of Siena.” Alex’s hands slipped into Charles pajama to squeeze the tender buttock. “Alternative is going to bed, you can pant under my body.” Alex’s bulge stuck out. It’s totally menace for Charles. He struggled away from Alex’s embrace. 

After twenty minutes, Charles had prepared to go out. He couldn’t stay with this bastard under the same roof any longer. 

This beautiful couple drew unexpected attention in this placid ancient town. Alex preferred show intimacy and dominion. He wrapped Charles’s shoulder and pressed kisses on Charles’s cheek occasionally. Especially one handsome man invited Charles to join their night dancing party, Alex refused him directly. Alex kissed Charles’s lips for a long while in front of that disappointed man.

“Don’t pretend to care about me.” Charles swiped his lips with his hand back. “You couldn’t prison me forever. Logan will find me and save me.”

“Interesting, I’d like to wait him. But before that, I could bed you anywhere and anytime with this gorgeous body. If you don’t have any concern about Alex...”

“Shut up!” Charles grasped Alex’s hands which was lifting a knife to plunge into his own body. “How dare you!”

“Follow my order, you’d better.” Alex melted the knife in his hand, as if that knife hadn’t existed never.

Alex was amused by Charles’s concern about others, he leaned in for a kiss before Charles pulled away. Every time this boy’s taste made him aroused instantly. Alex sucked the boy’s lips and tongue leisurely and eagerly till Charles gasped for more air. They tangled and stumbled into a dim bar. Alex’s hands roved on Charles’s chest, he caressed the unblemished skin with obvious lust.  
Charles tried to struggle away, “This is public area, you should be polite.” Charles was flushing indignantly. Alex bent Charles onto the table and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the whole chest. “My baby, you don’t realize my all gifts. No one can see us or hear us. ”Alex’s mouth covered the tender seductive nips feverishly. All the people in the bar were busying on their drinks and filthy jokes, as if the panting Charles and Alex were in another space.

“I could fuck you anytime and anywhere, only follow my heart.” While Alex stripped Charles’s jeans, he buried his huge throbbing cock into Charles’s warm abused hole enthusiastically. Every plunge made Charles groaned to escape. Alex took advantage of this, he adjusted to a proper relentless rhythm. He could do this thing all the day, without any break. But his lover’s body couldn’t bear more.

Alex embraced Charles and pressed him on the wall, as if Charles was a soft feather. Alex’s cock still embedded in Charles’s hole. “Beg me, Charles, otherwise I will take you till you lost your consciousness. And if I take off the veil of other people’s mind, they will be happy to watch this show.”

Alex nuzzled Charles’s earlobe, “A beautiful naked body spread his legs in front of them, what would they do? I guess they would fight to gain this chance of tasting your body.”

“Alex, please…”Charles whispered. “Do you want me come inside your body? Do you feel fulfilled? Do you want to deliver my baby?” Alex fastened the paces, he thrusted in and pulled out like a strong piston. He imagined that Charles’s belly was swelled a little with bulged tits, naked and enticing. Alex finally released himself with satisfaction. Charles lay on the table, the heat sperm leaked along his bruise thigh. Alex covered his lover with littered clothes. He cradled Charles in arms. “We go home for a rest. I will take care of you.” Alex smirked.

When Alex carried Charles into their luxury penthouse, he found Logan was sitting on the couch. Logan’s eyes focused on unconscious Charles’s ravishing body, his claw sliding out of his knuckles angrily. However he couldn’t move under Alex’s control. 

“Easy, Logan. If not for Charles’s sake, I am glad to destroy you right now. Nevertheless, I respect Charles’s thought. You’d better leave. Don’t disturb us again.” Alex put Charles on the mattress carefully, covering Charles’s nude body with blanket. Alex’s hands brushed the sweaty hair from Charles’s forehead tenderly.

“No, I won’t go, I have promised Charles I will protect him, Apocalypse.” Logan said.

Alex smirked, “No one have that right except me. Logan, your persistence makes me annoyed. I have to convey this feeling to you.”

“I won’t die, you know it.” Logan snorted.

“What if I summon Erik here, twist your bones? Or, I give Erik some reward. I know he care about Charles, too. He could impale you on the wall. The only thing you can do is watching Erik and I take Charles in turn or together.” Alex caressed Charles’s cheek passionately.

Erik’s heart in his mouth, when he stepped into the luxury penthouse. There was a hint of indescribable libido flowed in this room. Erik couldn’t find the reason because he was attracted by the entangled bodies on the bed. Occasionally, Erik recognized that the appealing moans came from Charles, his little Charles. The other muscly body pressed Charles’s legs onto the purple velvet sheet. That was Alex, his boss’s host. Alex’s gorgeous face nuzzled Charles’s nipples greedily. Charles’s wrist was bound by the red ropes onto the bed post. His red plump lips were even redder than the ropes. Erik couldn’t see Charles’s blue eyes because Charles was unconscious. His sweaty hair tousled by Alex’s caress.

Erik’s throat started to dry. He was totally aroused by the scene in front of him. He managed to avoid watching Charles’s beautiful body, just waited his boss’s command. But the voice of sucking and kissing was irresistible, mixed with Charles’s groans and gasps. Erik felt his own heart’s racing was too loud. Apparently, Alex had been aware of Erik’s concern about Charles.

“Erik, come here. I have a reward for your loyalty.” Alex lifted his head to see Erik, his strong hands still roamed on Charles’s chest and thighs. “If you killed Logan, squashed his every bone, you could take Charles for one hour.”

Erik was furious because he hated Alex used Charles as a hospitality.

“I can’t do that. Charles will hate me forever.” Erik blurted out. “I want him, soul and body. But I never hurt him.”

Alex smiled in silence, “I need to have some drink, when I come back, I hope a new answer.” Alex walked towards the door. “You are allowed to touch my Charles. Be tender.”

Erik strode forward the bed, he embraced Charles to feel the boy’s heartbeat. Erik untied the red rope and knead the bruise wrist softly. This was an abused Adonis without doubt. He had been ravished by that tyrant for a long while. However, he was too seducing to resist. Erik was angry due to Alex’s debauched behavior to Charles. In the meanwhile, Erik was aroused by this filthy scenario. Mating with Charles in front of Logan and Alex.

Erik leaned in for a deep kiss. His scorched mouth wanted to taste that moisture lips. The collision of their lips ignited Erik’s desire. Erik forgot everything except this delicious body in his embrace. Every groan urged Erik to take this boy right now.  
“Logan? ” Charles murmured. “I miss you.”

Erik really envied Logan. His jealousness triggered his pending furiousness. He was overwhelmed by obsession and possession. 

Logan dashed in with roars, he plunged onto the bed to hold Charles. “Darling, I am here. Don’t worry.” Charles opened his eyes, his hands tried to reached Logan’s face. “I feel you, it’s not a dream.” Charles leaned on Logan delightfully. Logan pressed his lips on Charles’s hand to assure him. “Alex send me here to protect you from Erik.”

Erik was frustrated while he realized this was a trap. He confronted Logan’s glaring directly, “Look, Logan, please listen to my explanation. I admit that I lose my control due to Charles…” Erik’s sight lingered on Charles’s face. Logan had wrapped Charles’s appealing body by the white sheet. “But that obviously is a trap. Alex coax me to torture you. I refuse him because I don’t want to hurt Charles. Now he irritates you as he prefers we fighting each other.”

Logan lifted Charles in his arm, “Erik, we should protect Charles together. Otherwise Alex will enslave Charles. Charles is not his sex toy. He is my lover.” Erik nodded. He couldn’t deny that Charles’s passion about Logan. He should help them even though that mean Charles would stay with Logan forever.

“No, you will hurt Alex.” Charles snuggled up to Logan. “Charles, that’s not Alex. He takes advantage of you by that face. ”Logan squeezed Charles’s hands tenderly. “Our priority is expelling Apocalypse. We will do our best.” Erik said. 

Charles embraced Logan’s neck, “Take me home.” Logan nuzzled Charles tenderly. Logan couldn’t help kissing Charles deeply. Their tongues tangled sweetly. Logan almost ignored others presenting.

“Well, well, what a harmonious scene!” Alex clapped his hands deliberately. Logan hugged Charles tightly as if Alex would take Charles away again. “May I join this party? I could fuck Charles at last. After all I have bedded him for a while. I have patience to wait in the queue.” Alex smirked. A dagger aimed Alex head immediately. Alex smiled, “Erik, you are so talented. You reshaped a coin to a dagger? ” His telekinesis steady that dagger easily. “Charles is mine, no one can take him away.” Alex snapped his finger. The dagger changed its orient and flied to Erik quickly. Logan plunged toward Alex with his sharp claws. Alex collapsed reluctantly. Logan’s claws broke his heart, Alex passed out.

Charles run to Alex, “Alex, stay with us, please.” He lifted Alex’s head. “Charles, I am sorry. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you.”Alex used his dying breath to confess his emotion. He reached out his hand to caress Charles’s cheek last time. Charles grabbed his hand, pressed a kiss on it. Alex closed his eyes gratefully. Then he died. Charles cuddled Alex for a long while till Logan lifted him in arms. “Charles, let’s go home. You need to rest. I’ll take care of you.” Charles’s head lolled against Logan’s strong chest. He felt drained of energy. Now the nightmare ended. He would stay with Logan safely.

“Goodbye, Erik.” Charles said when they left the house. “I will take Alex back to his home town. You don’t need worry.” Erik said. Charles nodded slightly. Erik’s heart was broken. Charles would go with Logan right now. He had no chance to encounter Charles, to kiss Charles. Erik had a bold idea in that moment.

But that couple hadn’t heed Erik’s expression, they totally immersed themselves in their reunion. In Logan’s eye, only Charles was the brightest star. “I love you.” When Logan kissed every inch of Charles’s unblemished skin, Logan confessed. “When? When you realize it?” Charles turned over and straddled on Logan. “At the first sight.” Logan plundered Charles’s plump red lips to seal his rest words. Logan deepened the kiss greedily till Charles struggled for breath. “You almost kill me. I can’t breathe.” Charles chided. “You have killed me, baby. I can’t hold back. But I should show my stamina.” Logan smirked.

That night, Charles passed out under Logan’s thrusts twice. When he finally woke up, he found Logan still embedded in his body. “You are incredible. Are you tired?” Charles surprised. Logan snogged him, “No, I can do this all day. You forget that I am not human.”


End file.
